


Spellbound tour

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010), Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999), What's New Scooby-Doo? (Cartoon)
Genre: Dusk is the youngest and a angry sprite, F/F, Hex Girls - Freeform, Luna Is the mom friend, Other, Scooby Doo References, Thorn is sultry and overprotective, and a dork, hahahaha, i actually managed to write a Hex girl fanfic!, the hex girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Basically, just kinda a run through of snippets from random moments in the Hex girls life, exploring how they interact and how their relationship works out.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Dusk/Luna (Scooby Doo), Sally McKnight | Thorn/Dusk (Scooby Doo), Sally McKnight | Thorn/Luna (Scooby Doo), Sally McKnight | Thorn/Luna/Dusk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Spellbound tour

**Author's Note:**

> Man I can’t believe I actually wrote this 
> 
> Also if you watch the hex girls when growing up, you will be gay. Their is no choice, you just poof and be gay

Luna hummed, patently staring at her nails, letting out a monotonous sigh upon seeing one was chipped.

Looking up, she gave a shake of her hair, letting the shaggy orange locks flip to to whatever side they may.

Thorn was in the other room, fixing her tranq gun, while her other girlfriend, dusk, was nowhere to be seen.

She glanced at the dishes, eyes narrowing when she still saw them piled up by the sink of their shared house.

“Hey Dusk,” her voice carried out, “Come and do the the dishes please!”

A loud prolonged groan emitted from somewhere in the house, and if it wasn’t for the fact said dishes had been put off for days, Luna might have smirked. Dusk always had her own little angsty attitude, something Thorn and her had always loved.

“Can’t that wait!” The blonde whined, “I’m in the middle of something!”

“Dusk! Come on! You skimped out the last few days.” Luna replied, voice growing stern.

Silence followed, and soon she heard the telltale sounds of drumsticks being picked up and fiddled with.

She squinted her eyes, “Dusk, don’t make me repeat myself! Dishes, Now!” 

Another groan was heard, “Ugh, fine Mom!” 

Loud footsteps stomped through the house, as Dusk finally emerged. With a matching scowl dripping in venom.

Luna smirked, “Try smiling Dusk, it’s so much more pleasing.”

The blonde grumbled something along the lines of ‘you can go and shove it Mom.’

“What was that?” 

“Nothing.” She sulked, growing tired of that after a few moments, “Where’s thorn.”

“She’s working on her tranq gun.” She answered smoothly.

Dusk stilled, her face going stony around the edges. 

Luna didnt blame her, Thorns Tranq gun was a serious matter, and never to be joked about .

“I so wouldn’t want to irritate thorn, especially when she’s working on her tranq gun,” she trailed her eyes towards her girlfriend, making sure she got her point.

Almost instantaneously Dusk stepped into action, “Oh wow! Look at these dishes, definitely need to be done.”

The orange haired girl laughed, her sultry voice smooth and desirable.

“Good girl.” She praised, getting up to hug the blonde from behind. Resting her chin on top of her head.

She felt Dusk relax into the embrace, leaning back. 

These were moments Luna treasured with her smaller girlfriend. The girl’s relationship was hard and complicated, but not impossible. And they all thoroughly enjoyed navigating it.

Along the way, Thorn and Luna has gotten around to acting semi motherly to Dusk, the smallest and youngest. Which was easily matched with her calling them ‘Mom’ at random times. It was 90% a joke and mocking, and 10% kinda truthful and sweet.

It’s not like she couldn’t do stuff for herself, hell, Luna bet Dusk could singlehandedly take down 10 armed men all by herself if she had the chance.

Which they would never allow. 

Anywho, along with it just being natural protective instincts, the two guessed Dusk secretly liked it. Her parents were kinda trashy in her childhood, and now, she could get the love and care she deserved.

Luna hummed, pressing a kiss to Dusks hairline.

“Ugh, Lunes! Your gonna mess up my makeup.” The blonde whined once again.

“Oh well then you can fix it! I should have the right to kiss my girlfriends whenever I want!” 

Dusk smiled involuntarily, “Your such a dork.”

She scowled, but it lessened after a second or two, “Yeah but I’m your dork.”

“Hmmm, yeah, guess your right.” The youngest pretended to ponder.

“What’s this I hear about Luna being a dork?” 

The two turned at the sound of Thorns sultry voice. 

Dusk was laughing quietly, enjoying how Luna scowled.

She removed herself from the embrace, “I am not a dork.”

“You just admitted to being one seconds ago.”

“Shouldn’t you be doing dishes?!” She retorted, smirking at how the blonde froze, totally busted.

Thorn laughed, walking over and rubbing Lunas shoulder comfortingly, 

“Aw come on Lunes, nothing wrong with being a dork.”

Luna growled, entangling a hand into her messy orange hair.

“How did we even get to this subject!”

The eldest of the group smiled sympathetically, “All right all right, Calm down, well stop teasing.” 

Thorn walked over and placed a kiss on Lunas forehead, something she always loved.

“Alright, now what’s this about Dusk not doing Dishes?”

The blonde might as well jumped a foot, “What?! No! I’m totally doing dishes! Tell her Luna!”

“Well,” Luna spoke slowly, letting her next sentence make her girlfriend squirm, payback for calling her a dork,” After some initial resistance, she is in fact, doing the dishes.”

“Atta girl!” Thorn chirped, ruffling Dusks hair lightly.

“Ugh! Come on thorn, not you too! You guys are messing up my image!” She whined once again.

Luna and Thorn made eye contact, before laughing quietly to themselves.

The mood was happy and calm, something Luna was eternally grateful for. As it allowed her to truly relish just how much she loved these two.

——————————— 

Thorn groaned, holding her head in pain. Along with throat aches, they were prone to wicked migraines.

“Thorn,” Luna peeked her head in, “Any better? Do you want me to make some of that ritual liquid.”

“No,” she spoke through gritted teeth, “That’s just for throat aches. Ugh, no, I’ll just have some painkillers and go to bed.”

“Ok, if that’s what you want.” 

A low rumble of something came from the outside, she blearily turned to see semi dark clouds covering the skies.

“Seems like a storms brewing.” Luna whispered quietly.

In the very back of her mind, thorn vaguely remembered Luna having a distaste of storms. But then another strike of pain rattled through her head and she could think about it no more.

“Whatever! Just, ugh, bother dusk about it! I would really love those painkillers!”

“Oh,” the orange haired girl meekly whispered, “Yes. Of course.”

She quickly brought them to her, and finally thorns headache was slowly subsiding.

Looking out at the inevitable storm, the Wiccan decided to sleep it off. Making sure to leave the covers slightly down so Luna and Dusk could crawl in, she was able to drift off into a much needed slumber.

....

*CRASH!*

“H-wha?!” Thorn gasped, jolting upwards. looking around, she practically laughed at learning it was nothing but thunder. The storm was worse now, grey clouds turning black.

Wanting to get back to sleep, she plugged in her earbuds and closed her eyes. 

Well, until she started to be more aware of her surroundings.

Not only was it loud, but the bed seemed to be...shaking?

A quick look to her right showed a shivering ball underneath the blankets, a whitish orange peeking out the top. 

It hit her all at once.

Luna! 

Luna who didn’t have a distaste, but a crippling fear of storms. Which she had stupidly forgot while her headache was in its climax.

Oh damn it, she then remembered how bitchy she was to her when she brought it up. 

Thorn quickly placed a hand down on what she assumed to be the small of her back. The shaking briefly stilled, before continuing twice as hard.

She reached her other hand out, pulling the covers down just enough to see chocolatey brown face she loved so dearly. Now scrunched up and filled with fear.

“Hey Lunes, hey, your ok. I’m here now.” She cooed lightly, caressing the girls forehead.

Luna whimpered and squinted away, her back becoming flush against Dusks front. The later snoring peacefully.

“I’m sorry.” The second oldest whimpered, “I tried not to wake you. I d-didn’t want to bother you with t-this.”

A hot flash of anger rose in Thorn, not at Luna, but at herself. No amount of pain in the world should make her make her girlfriend feel like this.

“No, no Luna, it’s ok,” she spoke, pulling the shaking girl into her arms. Luna was taller then both of them, but it still worked when she was curled up.

“I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have rebutted you like that. I knew how much you hate storm and yet I treated it like it was a bother.”

Luna didn’t respond, but when another crack of lightening struck, she gripped the front of thorns shirt and pulled herself closer. 

Thorn understood, Luna had been raised as a perfectionist, her parents scolding her for even the smallest mistakes. So it was natural for her to want to have control on things. And when it stormed or not was something she couldn’t.

She wrapped her arms around her tightly, taking a hand through her peachy locks.

“Why didn’t you wake one of us up, Luna?” She questioned.

The pianist blushed, “Well you seemed to be upset with it, and well, you know Dusk.”

Thorn nodded and gave a exasperated look at the blonde, who could literally sleep through a tornado. 

Her thoughts went back to her currently awake girlfriend. Man, she really messed up. 

“I’m sorry again lunes, if your ever scared you will always have the right to wake me, even if I’m being to much of a cold hearted vampire.” 

Luna smirked, “And here I thought you were a Wiccan.”

Things seemed to be settling down, until another crash of thunder echoed through the house.

The taller girl whimpered and buried her face into Thorns shoulder.

They heard groaning from behind them, as by some miracle, Dusk had been awoken.

“Hey whasgoinon?” The youngest rasped, voice thick with sleep.

Thorn made eye contact with her, quietly whispering the situation. The blonde nodded back understandingly.

“Aw Im sorry Lunes, last thing I remember was holding you as the storm went, I didn’t meant to fall asleep!”

Thorn winced once again, she was really feeling guilty now for how bitchy she acted.

Luna herself just reached an arm behind her blindly, grasping for any part of Dusk she could.

The drummer got the message and quickly scooted towards them, lazily wrapping an arm around Lunas waist and burying her head in Lunas fluffy hair before passing out yet again.

It wasn’t common for Dusk to be the one helping Luna, but whenever it came she would always be their.

Same with thorn, who swore to never have this repeat itself again. And with a final kiss of determination to Lunas crown, was prepared to be their for girlfriends wherever, and whenever.

—————————

Dusk was angry 

Dusk was paranoid 

Dusk had not moved from Thorn and Lunas laps for the past 3 hours.

Her waist down was in Lunas, while her head was cradled in Thorns, and despite all their pleads and complaints, she had stubbornly not moved an inch.

“Come on Dusk, it’s been hours! We gotta move.” Thorn wheedled.

“No!” She persistently barked, arms crossed, “Your gonna go off and get cursed again.” 

Luna sighed, “Come in dusk, that’s not gonna happen.”

“You didn’t see yourselves when you switched,” the blonde stressed, “You were completely different! Thorn cried and wanted to listen to smooth jazz while playing the ukulele. And Luna was some weird Preppy Golf freak who was obsessed with rhinestones and hated make-up! Do you know how terrifying that was???”

Both girls winced, they still couldn’t understand what a 180 they had done. Thinking about it both freaked them out, and made them want to punch themselves in the face.

“Dusk,” thorn tried, “We caught Xander. And we got rid of the frequency-wave-(things?) their is nothing to be worried about.”

The drummer just leveled them with a glare, “You literally changed the lyrics to ‘I put a blessing on you’”

Both of them sighed, this was going nowhere.

“Come on, just let us get up.”

“Move me then!” She dared.

Another sigh. Prodding a smirk from the blonde. 

They couldn’t move her. Not cause they were like abnormally weak or something, just the fact of Moving her off their lap was something their gay minds couldn’t fathom.

Also, cause she would fight them. Hard.

Even so, Dusk was still annoyed. 

No, she was filled with rage!  
They weren’t understanding!  
She had been all alone when they were cursed, and had, on numerous occasion, run away in fear of being cursed herself.

It had been the pure opposite of Wicked Rock ‘n’ Roll.

She just couldn’t move. Not just for their sakes, but for hers.

Thorn seemed to grasp that something was bothering dusk. And reached a hand down to run through her blonde hair.

“Hey little one, what’s on your beautiful mind?” A soft voice only reserved for moments with her girlfriends whispered.

Dusk shifted, turning away so she couldn’t look into their eyes. It made her uncomfortable, as talking about feelings filled her chest with a heavy weight. Slowly becoming as stifling as the tension around her.

“Dusk,” Luna soothed, “You can tell us anything.”

The drummer started absentmindedly toying with thorns fingers, ignoring the previous questions.

Thorn frowned, and gently turned Dusk so she was once again looking at them.

“What are we not understanding?” 

“It’s just,” she started hesitantly, “I was just, idk. Really scared. You guys were really freaky. Like you looked the same, and had the same voices, but you acted different, and you weren’t really you. And I just felt, alone I guess.”

A moment of silent passed, while Luna and Thorn looked at each other, silently holding a conversation with just their eyes.

Dusk took this opportunity to curl up, bringing her knees up so her feet were now on Lunas lap as well.

She felt one hand on the small of her back, and another wrap around her ankles.

“You know we would never leave you alone right?” Luna asked hesitantly.

Oh so their eye-conversation was over.

“Yeah,” the blonde wiggled a bit, “Sure yeah.”

Thorn tugged on one of her pigtails lightly, drawing her attention.

The singer leaned in close, so dusk could see the color specks in her eyes.

“Do you believe it?” 

Dusk stilled. Like, she did.

Or she thought she did.

Maybe she believed it until this curse thing happened.

Maybe that scared her a bit.

Ruined her belief.

“I think maybe I did, but it was just kinda scary to see you guys like that,” She admitted, “Kinda freaked me out.”

Thorn pondered this, “Well would it help if you saw us do things we normally would do?”

For the first time in a couple hours, Dusk smiled.

“Yeah,” she breathed, “I think that would help.”

“Then we’ll do it,” Luna agreed instantly, ever the mom one of the group, “But you need to do something first.”

“What is it?” She asked hesitantly.

The pianist gave her a pointed stare, “You need to get off our laps.”

“Oh!” Dusk laughed, quickly doing so in a side roll, Thorn instinctively grabbing the back of her shirt so she would fall flat on her face.

She stood up, brushing herself off, eagerly waiting to see the beloved return of her girlfriends.

They gave each other a goofy look, before going off to do random activities.

The drummer collapsed back onto the couch, watching in entertainment as her partners did one crazy thing to the next.

Thorn came in dressed in her most outrageously hard core, rock ‘n’ roll outfit, holding up the tiny ukulele she had played on stage earlier.

“This, is what I think of smooth Jazz!” She stated, before bringing the tiny uke to the ground, smashing it over and over till it was completed destroyed.

“Whoo!” Dusk cheered, “Take that smooth Jazz!”

Her girlfriend beamed, quickly leaving to find some other random activity, while Luna arrived, dressed in the most edgiest pants and top she could find.

She held a bottle of hair spray in one hand, and a golf outfit in the other. Spraying the entire outfit until it was damp with product.

“And this,” she spoke with a wicked gleam in her eye, taking out a lighter, “Is how much I hate golf.”

In a flash, the outfit was lit ablaze, burning in a fiery glory. Luna quickly tossed it into a trash can, closing the lid so it would cut off the oxygen and stifle the fire.

Thorn came rushing back, panting as if she just ran a marathon.

“I just walked up to a guy and scared the heck outa him!” She beamed, smiling wide so her ‘fangs’ were shown.

Dusk cheered, “Did you insult his life choices?”

Her girlfriend grinned, “You know I did!”

Luna soon returned as well, her face and hair turned full Day of the Dead style. The Makeup making her look spooky as heck.

“I just asked our costume designer for every rhinestone she had!” She exclaimed, holding up a tiny bag, “Which now allows me to do this!”

The tallest walked over to their sink and poured them all down the drain, quickly turning on the garbage disposal afterwards.

Both Thorn and Luna continued to go back and forth, performing crazy stunt after stunt. Only making Dusk smile wider and proving just how much they loved each other.

And this all went on until they eventually collapsed back onto the couch, exhaustion finally taking its toll.

Dusk soon found herself on the right of Luna, thorn on the other side. It was a position they naturally found themselves forming when they were having cuddling/intimate moments.

A bit Ironic if Dusk did say so herself, considering she was the smallest and Luna was the tallest.

But it worked for them and that’s what mattered.

“Thanks guys,” she eventually stated, “This helped a lot.”

Thorn leaned in over Luna, “Now do you believe we will never leave you alone?”

She smiled honestly, “I do.”

Luna grinned herself, “What is this, our weird rock and roll wedding promise?”

The three looked at each other before launching into giggles, giving multiple high fives while shouting ‘Rock N Roll!’

Dusk was happy,

Dusk was content,

Dusk was thankful to have these two girls in her life.

Preppy and all!

**Author's Note:**

> Lollll I hope you liked this! I take suggestions if need be.


End file.
